The invention relates to a method of managing borehole information, the method comprising collecting and storing information on at least one borehole.
The invention further relates to a system for managing borehole information, the system comprising at least one control unit wherein borehole information is stored.
The invention yet further relates to an identifier for marking a borehole, the identifier comprising: a frame and means for fastening the identifier in connection with the borehole.
A rock drilling process produces a large amount of different information relating to boreholes. Drilling and charging plans may be provided before drilling. Further, information accumulated during drilling may be stored in a memory. In addition, boreholes may be measured after drilling in order to establish the result. Information is collected borehole-specifically. A problem is that disorganized information from different sources is difficult to manage.